black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yardley
Yardley was a pirate under the command of Charles Vane. Biography Season Two It is unknown if Yardley was originally one of Albinus' men or if he was one of the roughly twenty men to join Vane's crew during the conflict between him and Flint over control of Fort Nassau. Yardley and the rest of his crew surprise Flint's men aboard the Spanish Man O' War while it sits at anchor in Charles Town's bay while Flint is ashore negotiating a treaty with the Lord Governor, Peter Ashe. Vane and his men climb over the sides of the ship and attack Flint's crew, who resist. Yardley assists his captain in subduing Billy Bones. After the rest of the crew is captured, they are chained and placed in the well deck of the ship. A messenger then arrives and addresses the ship, telling them that Flint is under arrest and will be tried and executed shortly. The pirates are given permission to leave, but if they remain, their ship will be seized or sunk. Vane then tells his crew that they will remain to free Flint, for his hanging is a statement Nassau cannot afford. Vane takes the men who believe it is a good idea to free Flint and leaves those who disagree under the command of Jenks. While they wait, he watches the Charles Town patrol ships. He asks Jenks what their chances are if they run and are chased. Jenks says against two ships, even shorthanded their chances would be roughly even. But against three trained hunters, Jenks believes that they are about a dozen men short of having any chance of surviving. As Yardley walks away, Vincent, who had been pretending to be sick, grabs Yardley and says he thinks he can help them get out of Charles Town. Yardley takes some men to retrieve John Silver from the rest of Flint's crew. As they remove him, Billy and the rest of Silver's crew mates stand up and begin fighting with Vane's men. However, more men come down and beat the chained pirates into submission, and Yardley points a pistol at Billy and tells him that if he moves, he'll die. Yardley brings Silver to the captain's cabin. Jenks tells him of their predicament and requests the names of men who would be willing to help them sail away. Vincent tells Silver that he told them they have no real connection to the crew. Silver, realizing that the rest of the men will be killed if he does this, refuses to give names. Jenks then shoots Vincent, and Yardley then helps restrain Silver and lies him down on the table. Jenks then begins torturing Silver for names by hitting his leg with the blunt end of an axe. While this is happening, Vane's men in Charles Town begin firing the city's cannons on the patrol ships. Jenks orders Larson to weigh the anchor and set sail. Before he can slit Silver's throat, Billy and his men burst in and kill Yardley, Jenks and the rest of the men in the cabin, while those on deck are either killed or captured. Quotes ''"If we run and they chase us, what are our prospects?" ''- Yardley to Jenks in XVIII. Gallery Yardley&crewmates.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pirate Category:Deceased Characters